Talk:The Witcher Cheapskate's Guide
An anonymous contributor listed the Physiologus as one of the books available for fee in Act III. This is false, that book costs 1000 orens, so unless the scenaria whereby it is free is explained, it does not belong on this list. Game widow 10:04, 18 September 2008 (UTC) About Ramsmeat's guards in section "Don't pay cover charges": They respawn fairly quickly, at least in the Enhanced Edition. So there is no need to keep backup of the key - if you lose your last copy, just kill them again at night. :Good point :) Game widow 09:54, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Good guide. If you only follow it through Act II, you'll have more money than you'll need for the rest of the game. But following it completely is a fun challenge. 19:50, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :gosh, thanks! :) — Game widow 20:58, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Dog tallow It might be worth mentioning dog tallow is one of the best blade greases, (can be used with 5 ingredients), only worth 2 to sell, and free with each dead dog. :perhaps, the quality and price are mentioned on the oil bases page, but i suppose it bears repeating — Game widow 09:19, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sure just about everything is mentioned elsewhere, and most of it is common sense. Who wouldn't use teleporting over running to the swamp landing, and why even bother listing "free" accommodation, since all you need is a campfire somewhere. Unless you choose to not do herbalism, making the 5 orens for a room at the inn is nothing, (even then monster parts can be good earners). Just because you are a cheapskate does not preclude Romance! One could maybe add a section on Romance cards that you can get for free or almost, e.g.: * The Peasant Woman in the farmer's village can be convinced with Tulips you can find on her ex-lover who got killed near the southern cave. * The prostitutes in the Temple Quarter will be obliging for merely roses if you help Carmen with the thugs harassing her "girls". * Celina in Murky Waters says she wants the most expensive ring, but *any* cheap ring you found will do just as well. To name just two examples. — AEon 22:17, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Did anybody double check the perfume gift listing? Iirc, the only one I was able to give perfume to was the blue dress courtesan outside of The New Narakort. The street walkers in Temple district will take any flowers (even the cheapest daisies), and the only other courtesan that will initiate dialogue was the blue eyed girl from the quest. Afaik, she only takes gold or sapphires. Most of the other scripted "random" encounters have very specific items that they desire, and they are mostly flowers, gems or clothes (jee, it's not that much different from rl..., oh wait. :P ) Kotomi 09:02, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Removing Racism I'm going to change those the intro a bit. Before: "Are you frugal? Thrifty? Economical? A miser? A tightwad? A Scotsman? All right, a cheapskate?" Racist much? Other references to Scottish people later, as well. Not on. 'Nuff said. HiddenViper13 21:16, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Useful... or not. While this "guide" can be useful to not spend too much, it is possible to start the game with 30000 orens... So I don't really see its point that much. 21:45, February 8, 2013 (UTC)